


To The Victor Belong The Spoils.

by themoononastick



Category: Lost RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoononastick/pseuds/themoononastick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh finds a way to make a dull awards show more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor Belong The Spoils.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to zelda_zee for the beta.

Josh is bored to tears and in that weird halfway state of mind where he can’t decide if he’s angry or horny. It’s the same thing every time at these stupid after show parties; he spends the first part of the evening hugging people and kissing their cheeks, doling out meaningless pleasantries about how well their show is going and how good they look in their suit or dress and getting exactly the same well rehearsed spiel in return. He smiles the same smile at everyone, turns the charm up to eleven until his face aches and, when he can’t take anymore, he retires to the bar, where he leans, half-hard from all the body contact and tries to drink away the plastic taste in his mouth. On nights like this he starts to wonder if all the years spent fighting to get to where he is now were worth it and that maybe, just maybe, he should have stuck to the modelling, because at least when he was doing that there was no pretence that he was doing anything other than selling himself and his body to make a quick buck.

Josh is pretty sure that tonight anger is winning out over arousal.

He doesn’t even know why the show’s producers made him come here to this damned obscure little awards show in Canada, of all places. Vancouver, to be exact. This isn’t the kind of show that warrants the hassle and expense of flying him, Matt and Dom all the way up here. They could have taped some lame acceptance speech if the show had won anything -- which it didn’t -- it all just feels like an enormous waste of his time. He’s fairly sure that the real reason they’re here is so that he and Matt can be seen in the same place at the same time and so put a dampener on those rumours flying about that they hate each other, with Dom in tow to make sure the party mood is achieved. Fine, whatever, he’s done his bit, he’s played the good little TV star and made nice with the press – him and Matt side by side, laughing and joking and trying not to get blinded by the flashbulbs – and later he’ll run up a huge tab from the hotel mini-bar getting Matt drunk enough to let him fuck him through the mattress. If he can ever get Matt’s attention for long enough to convince him to blow this joint, that is, and with all the glad-handing Matt is doing with the people who want to congratulate him on his movie deals, that doesn’t look to be happening anytime soon.

Fuck it, he needs another drink. At least the bar is free; thank heavens for small mercies.

Maybe the gossip rags are right, maybe there is a problem between him and Matt, one that involves Matt’s career taking off again at lightning speed while Josh gets left behind with nothing on the horizon but offers to star in shitty TV movies that no one will remember. Josh is pretty sure that ABC wouldn’t move the shooting schedule around like they did for Matt if _he_ got a movie offer. In fact, he’s damn sure they’d laugh at him if he asked. He’s tried talking to Matt about it, but Matt just poured him another drink and asked him if he still had those handcuffs they bought in Mexico, so Josh didn’t push the subject any further. He’s had enough brush offs in his career to know one when he hears one.

Nice guys always finish last, or so the saying goes. Maybe it’s time he stops being so goddam nice.

Josh turns his back on the room and leans forward on the bar, trying to get the bartender’s attention. But the guy’s down the other end and right now he’s focused on the tits of some pretty young thing who’s taking her sweet time deciding what she wants. Josh can’t really blame the guy, the chick has a nice rack and a pretty smile to match it, but really, it just sums up the night Josh is having when he can’t even get the attention of someone who is paid to give it to him. Maybe he should just give in and go back to the hotel, get a start on the mini-bar and order some porn on pay-per-view just to piss off ABC’s accountants, work off some of his frustration with some expensive champagne and his hand.

He’s fishing his cell phone out of his pocket so he can let Dom know he’s heading off, because maybe then Dom will tell Matt and Matt will come looking for him, when a beer is placed in front of him and a body slides onto the empty stool next to him. Josh looks up, expecting to see Dom or maybe even Matt, but it’s neither of them. Instead it’s a guy that Josh recognises vaguely from some show that all the women in the Lost cast are crazy about – Johnson? Jansen? Something weird beginning with a J. Josh can’t quite remember, but the guy just bought him a beer and seems to want to talk, so he puts on his best plastic smile and nods hello.

"So," The guy raises his beer and waves it in the direction of the dance floor, "on a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate the ‘pretending to be interested in other people’s careers’ thing?"

Josh is a little taken aback by the question. It’s not the usual kind of thing he’s asked and it makes him wonder if the guy’s older than he looks, or maybe he’s just been around the acting world for a while – a child actor maybe? He’s not interested enough to ask about it, it’s just good to meet someone who isn’t intent on discussing how great everything is for a change. Josh picks up the bottle from the bar, raises it in salute and lets his facial expression do the talking for him. The guy grins and nods, leaning back on the bar and looking around the room, watching the people around them go through the motions with a faintly amused smile on his face.

There’s silence between them, but it’s comfortable, not awkward. Josh kind of likes the idea that he’s found someone who is feeling as cynical as he is. It makes him feel less alone, less angry. With a bit of luck it will make the rest of the evening more bearable, a few drinks, a bit of conversation that doesn’t feel forced. Maybe he can even get some gossip about the guy’s show to take back to Hawaii with him, something to drive the girls nuts with. He’s having fun imagining how popular he will be with Emilie and the others when he realises that the kid is looking him over with an appraising stare.

"You wanna make him jealous?"

The guy’s voice has a Southern twang to it, Texas maybe, and his mouth is curved into a sly grin that makes him look like some kind of naughty schoolboy, which, Josh thinks, is probably what this kid is. Josh really isn’t in the mood for playing games, so he raises the beer to his lips and frowns as he does it, hoping that if he pretends he didn’t hear what the kid said then he won’t have to come up with an answer.

No such luck. The guy leans forward, raising his voice a little so his words are unmistakable over the hum of the party.

"Matthew Fox. You’ve just spent the last 20 minutes glaring at him, you wanna make him jealous?"

Josh eyes the guy up and down, taking in the oh-so-carefully casual jeans and dress shirt combo and the laid back attitude he’s wearing with it, and tries to work out just what he’s being offered. If he’s not mistaken, which he doesn’t think he is, it sounds like the guy is trying to pick him up – which is a pretty bold move that he has to give some kind of credit for.

"Only if you tell me who you’re trying to piss off. I wanna make sure I can take him in a fight."

The guy grins, lowering his head slightly as he does and looking up through his eyelashes, and yeah, Josh thinks, he’s definitely flirting, no doubt about it, and then he motions towards the dance floor where a tall, lanky guy is making a fool of himself in order to impress a bunch of people standing nearby.

"What, the one with the bad hair?" Josh raises an eyebrow, thinking each to their own; he wouldn’t give the kid a second glance.

The guy smiles in a way that tells Josh he’s given more than a second glance, much more, and then nods. "Yeah, his name’s Jared, and I’m Jensen by the way." He sticks out a hand and Josh shakes it, holding on for a beat longer than necessary to just to test his theory. Jensen doesn’t draw his hand away, just like Josh figures he wouldn’t.

"Josh, good to meet you Jensen." Josh is fairly certain he doesn’t have to say who he is but it seems polite, so he does it anyway. "So this Jared kid, you work with him?"

Jensen nods, "Yep. He plays my brother on our show." Carrying on when Josh looks blankly at him. "Supernatural, the one that kicked your show’s ass at the awards."

Josh figures he deserved that and so he laughs good-naturedly and lets his shoulders slump in mock defeat.

"So you’re fucking the guy who plays your brother? Nice."

Jensen laughs and Josh can’t help but notice how full and soft his lips look, and he can think of a use or two for those if the opportunity presents itself. Jensen leans in a little closer, resting one hand on Josh’s arm as he speaks and Josh feels his cock begin to stir and take notice.

"And I’m fucking the guy who plays our Dad, but he’s not here tonight." Jensen half smiles and half laughs, obviously thinking of some private joke, "It’s a very family-orientated show."

It sounds like this Jensen guy is more than happy to spread himself around. Maybe whatever he has going with Jared is one of those over-dramatic affairs based on driving each other insane until one of them cracks. Whatever, Josh doesn’t really care. He isn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth and turn it down, especially when the mouth in question looks so damn fuckable. And it doesn’t look like he’s going to get any other offers this evening, so why not?

Josh leans in a little closer, copying Jensen by laying a hand on his shoulder, wondering if all the touching is a part of the game the two of them are playing or something more. And, if it isn’t something more, then how much work he will have to do to make it be just that.

"So how are we going to work this then?"

Jensen takes a swig of beer and then looks over towards the dance floor, scouting to see if they’ve been noticed yet.

"We stand here and talk until we get seen, then we head out of the room, find somewhere to hide for a while, and then make a reappearance and hopefully they will have put two and two together and come up with way more than four."

Josh thinks it over. It’s a nice plan, simple and easy to execute. He thinks it could maybe do with one or two adjustments but he’ll put those to Jensen later when they’re alone. For now he’s just happy to wait for Jensen to take the lead. He may as well let him think he’s the one in control.

He drops his voice to a whisper and leans in until his lips meet Jensen’s ear, because if you’re going to do something, you might as well do it right.

"Have we been noticed yet?"

Jensen flicks his eyes to the side, checking out the dance floor again. He’s definitely done this before, Josh is certain of that now.

"Oh yeah, we’re on his radar alright. What about yours?"

Just as he speaks Josh feels his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and he smiles to himself at the perfect timing before fishing it out and flipping it open, smiling even more when he reads the text he’s received.

"That would be a yes." He grins at Jensen and puts his beer down on the bar. "Wanna blow this popsicle stand?"

Jensen doesn’t say a word, just nods and then turns, motioning for Josh to follow him, which he does with one hand resting lightly on Jensen’s back, right between his shoulder blades in a signal that he hopes the people watching them will understand.

Once they’re out of the room, Jensen turns quickly into a side corridor, leading them down a series of passages until he comes to a door, opens it and gestures inside. It’s a storage closet, shelves filled with towels and cleaning products and Josh gets the feeling that this isn’t the first time Jensen has seen the inside of it. There’s a light switch by the door and Josh flicks it on just as Jensen closes the door and he tries not to laugh at how ridiculous it feels to be hiding out in a closet with a guy he’s just met.

"So, do you come here often?" Josh can’t help himself, he has to say it, it would be a waste not to. Luckily Jensen gets the joke and laughs as well, muttering something about award shows and last year but Josh tunes him out. He’s got other things on his mind and he would much rather talk about them.

"Wanna give them something to really be jealous about?"

Jensen looks at him with an expression that can only be described as _Huh?_ so Josh moves a little closer trying to illustrate his point.

"See I figure if we go back in there looking like nothing happened then they’re gonna catch on pretty quickly that this was just a way to get their attention. But, if we go in there looking like we just had the time of our lives then..."

Josh lets the idea hang in the air, he’s pretty sure that Jensen is drunk enough to go for it, but just to make sure he moves closer still, running his fingers down Jensen’s arm and taking the beer from his hand, channelling enough Sawyer into his smile to seal the deal before tipping his head back slightly and taking a swig of beer. What’s the point in playing a guy who seduces people for a living if you don’t use his charms from time to time? Jensen’s eyes widen a little and Josh thinks it might be shock at being played at his own game or a bit of fear at being caught out, or maybe both. Whatever it is Josh thinks it looks good on him and he wants to see more of it.

"I mean you should at least look a little _rumpled_ ", Josh puts the bottle on the shelf next to him and moves in for the kill, invading Jensen’s space until they’re so close he can feel Jensen’s breath on his skin. "Mess your hair up a bit, get those lips all nice and bruised looking."

Jensen swallows hard and Josh traces the movement of his throat with his fingers, just brushing the tips against Jensen’s skin, pausing when he gets to the V of his shirt, waiting for Jensen to say he can go a little further. Which Josh knows he will because he’s pretty damn sure of himself right now and he’s also pretty damn sure that he’s going to get to do exactly what he wants. He keeps his hand on Jensen’s throat and drags his thumb along the underside of Jensen’s jaw, sliding up and over his chin, stopping just below Jensen’s mouth so the pad of his thumb rests on Jensen’s bottom lip applying just the tiniest bit of pressure. Jensen swallows again and his eyes close but his lips part, his tongue darting out and just catching the tip of Josh’s thumb, and without Jensen having to say anything, Josh knows he’s won. But there’s no sense in letting Jensen think he’s lost so he leans in and curls his voice into Jensen’s ear.

"You can pretend I’m on your show, playing a long lost uncle if it helps any. I know you’re into that kind of thing."

Josh feels Jensen’s laughter before he hears it. It ripples through his body, making his shoulders shake and the muscles in his throat twitch and jump under Josh’s fingers. The tension in the tight space flicks in an instant from faintly uncomfortable to something new, something with promise attached, and Josh thinks that now is the time to push his advantage. He slides a leg between Jensen’s and grinds hard against his hip, dropping the hand that rests on Jensen’s throat down to his crotch, cupping him through his jeans then rubbing the heel of his hand against the hard lines of his cock. It’s obvious that Jensen is more than a little interested but Josh was raised to be a gentleman and gentlemen don’t take without permission and Jensen has yet to say yes.

He steps back a fraction, smiling to himself when Jensen sways forward to follow him.

"You sure you’re up for this, kid?"

There’s no hesitation, Jensen just reaches out and grabs Josh’s hand, pulling it back to his crotch and pushing up hard into it.

"Fuck, yeah."

That’s all the permission that Josh needs.

He moves in fast, using the hand that isn’t busy massaging Jensen’s cock through his jeans to grip Jensen by the hair and pull him forward into a kiss. Jensen growls and Josh smiles, seems like the kid likes it rough and, hey, Josh is fine with that because rough nearly always equals fast and Josh isn’t here for hearts and flowers style love-making, he’s here to get off. He crushes his lips against Jensen’s, setting the pace, fast and brutal, all teeth and tongue, biting at Jensen’s mouth like he’s trying to devour him. For a second Jensen does nothing and Josh thinks maybe he misread the signs, but then Jensen’s hands move into his hair and pull him in just as hard and it’s on, the small room filling with the sloppy sounds of mouth on mouth and the occasional gasp for air.

Jensen is tugging on his hair just a little too hard for Josh’s liking and while kissing is nice, fucking is nicer. He slides around behind Jensen, slinging his arm over Jensen’s shoulder, pulling them both back against the closet door and holding him tight against his chest, hand pushing Jensen’s head to the side so they can continue to kiss. He gives Jensen’s cock one last squeeze through the denim and then makes quick work of the buttons of Jensen’s fly, pushing his jeans down so that he can get his hand inside. There’s no underwear to deal with, which Josh thinks is a nice touch, clearly Jensen likes to be ready for action. Jared is a lucky guy, or maybe not so lucky, seeing as how Josh is the one jerking his boyfriend off in a storage closet.

Josh holds Jensen lightly at first, letting him thrust forward, fucking himself into the circle of Josh’s fingers, waiting for Jensen’s hips to settle into some kind of rhythm. He likes this position, he can watch Jensen’s cock, hard and red, moving in and out of his fist, see the shivers run through him as he swipes his thumb over the head and down and over the ridge below it, and enjoy the needy little sounds he’s making up close and personal. Plus, things are gonna get messy soon and Josh is wearing a nice suit -- dry-cleaning bills are expensive.

The movement of Jensen’s hips is getting more erratic so Josh decides to help him out, tightening his grip, increasing the speed, adding a twist on the upstroke and a grind of his hips on the down, fucking Jensen’s mouth with his tongue at the same pace. The noises Jensen is making are so fucking sexy, all breathless moans and pleas to get off, they’re going straight to Josh’s cock which is aching with the need for some contact, and he can’t stop himself from groaning as he grinds it hard against Jensen’s ass. Josh is beginning to think it’s a shame he left his stash of lube and condoms back at the hotel because if Jensen is making such pretty noises now he can only imagine what he would be like if Josh could bend him over and fuck his tight little ass until he screams. Josh’s cock jerks at the thought of it and he knows he needs to get it some attention soon or he’s gonna need that dry-cleaner after all.

He pulls his mouth away from Jensen’s and uses his free hand to turn Jensen’s head to the side, pushes two fingers into his mouth to keep him quiet and then bites down hard at the point where Jensen’s neck meets his shoulder. Jensen gasps, harsh and loud in the confined space and his back arches away from Josh’s body, his hips jerking mechanically as Josh feels shudders run through him and slick, wet, warmth coats his fingers. He coaxes Jensen through it, hand moving slowly as Jensen’s cock pulses, soothing the sting of the bite mark on Jensen’s neck with his tongue until the shudders stop and Jensen melts back against him.

He’s about to wipe his hand clean on Jensen’s jeans when he has a better idea. He raises his hand and slowly feeds his fingers into Jensen’s mouth one by one, loving the feel of Jensen sucking them clean like a seasoned professional. His mouth so hot and wet, flashes of pink as his tongue curls obscenely around each finger, his lips getting coated with his own come and looking so tempting that Josh just has to lean in and taste them.

Suddenly, leaving his condoms at the hotel doesn’t seem like such a bad idea as, fuck, that mouth will look goddam good wrapped around his cock. Jensen seems to think so too as, without Josh having to say a word, he’s turning round and sinking to his knees, looking up at Josh with a grin before reaching to pull his zipper down. Josh isn’t sure if the kid is psychic or just does this kind of thing enough to know the obvious next move, and, frankly he doesn’t care because, yeah, Jensen is licking his lips like a porn star and pushing Josh’s pants down just far enough for his cock to spring free and then, fuck, Josh was right, those lips do look good stretched out wide around his cock and they feel good too. If Jensen doesn’t do this a lot, which Josh thinks is pretty unlikely, then he’s natural, head bobbing at just the right speed, tongue flat and hard up against the underside of Josh’s cock as he takes him in, twisting round and lapping at the head as he pulls back. Oh yeah, Josh could get to like this kind of attention. Like it a whole lot.

He’s focusing on keeping his hips still and letting Jensen do all the work when he remembers the phone in his pocket. Josh grins, digs it out and snaps it open, flipping through the settings until he finds what he wants. He aims the tiny camera down until it’s focused on the slide of his spit-slick cock between those kiss-swollen lips. Oh yeah, that looks good, it’s always nice to have a keep-sake after all.

Josh is so busy thanking the gods for the invention of camera-phones and thinking of the fun he can have with what he’s recording that he doesn’t notice Jensen has stopped moving until he feels cool air on his cock instead of wet heat. Josh looks down and sees Jensen looking up at him and the camera, one eyebrow raised in concern. Josh puts on his best charming smile, drops his voice so it’s low and gravelly and hopes that will do the trick.

“Don’t worry, it’s not your face I’m focusing on. I’m horny not stupid.” But what he really means is _I’m as famous as you are, and I have no intention of this getting out._ Jensen thinks for a moment and Josh is about ready to admit defeat and put the phone away, when Jensen shrugs his shoulders, grins and does that porn-star thing with his lips and tongue again, playing to the camera for all he’s worth. Josh was right, the kid is a natural, with a great career in front of him if the one he’s currently got falls through, and Josh is about to record his small screen debut. Fuck, yeah!

Jensen takes him in again, slow and smooth, tongue working hard, lips giving just the right pressure and Josh films it all. It’s good, he thinks, but it could be better. He reaches a hand out and cups the back of Jensen’s head, putting enough pressure into his touch to let him know that he wants to take control. Jensen stops moving instantly. He’s got good instincts, Josh will give him that, or maybe he’s had a good teacher. Josh doubts it’s the lanky guy Jensen pointed out to him earlier, so he figures it has to be the guy who plays his dad - he makes a mental note to find him and buy him a drink to say thanks some time. Josh tightens his grip on Jensen’s hair, rocking his hips forward slowly at first, letting him get used to the feel of it, then he speeds up, fucking in and out of that pretty mouth, pushing in deeper, groaning as he feels his cock bump against the back of Jensen’s throat only for him to relax the muscles and take him in all the way.

Jensen’s hands are on his ass, kneading the flesh and urging him forward, but Josh doesn’t need any encouragement, he’s doing fine on his own. He exaggerates his movements, pulling his hips right back so his cock is nearly all the way out of Jensen’s mouth before snapping them forward again, driving in deep and hard, watching the stretch of Jensen’s lips and the way his nostrils flare as he breaths. Josh can feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine, a static charge sparking and fizzing, spreading out through his limbs. It’s like his world is shrinking until all of his attention is focused on the feel of Jensen’s lips and tongue and the pressure around his cock as Jensen swallows, working the muscles of his throat as hard as he can. Josh barely has time to gasp out a warning before it hits him, a wave of pleasure crashing over him, his vision fading out in a flash of white as his hips jerk and his spine curls and his cock pulses deep in Jensen’s throat again and again. He has just enough control left to pull out at the last moment so the final spurt hits Jensen’s lips and dribbles slowly down his chin.

Because, hell, if you’re gonna make a porno flick, you’ve gotta have a come shot at the end.

Josh leans heavily against the door behind him, eyes closed, riding out the sensations zinging through his body and trying to catch his breath. The sound of shuffling pulls him out of his reverie and he opens his eyes to see Jensen standing there, jeans back on but with his shirt buttons fastened out of alignment in a casual but purposeful way. Smart kid, Josh thinks. Jensen looks nervous, like he is unsure what should happen next and Josh is reminded of the awkwardness of the morning after a one-night stand and why he always made sure to leave before whoever he was with woke up. He can’t do that now, and there’s no need to be nasty, so he smiles and runs a hand over Jensen’s hair, trying to smooth it down into some kind of order but only succeeding in messing it up more, and then pulls him in for one last kiss, relishing the taste of himself that still lingers on Jensen’s tongue.

"See, now you look like there’s something to be jealous about. Go get him, tiger."

Jensen laughs and mumbles something that Josh doesn’t catch and then pushes past him in a hurry to get out of the door. Josh doesn’t take it personally; he’d probably do the same thing if he were Jensen, no point in making small talk when there’s none to be made. He waits a while, giving Jensen time to get back into the main room and himself some time to finish recovering. Then he remembers his phone and smiles to himself, pressing play with one hand while he’s tucking himself back into his pants with the other and smoothing his suit down so he’s presentable again. The image is perfect, crystal clear and with just enough sound to it for the person it’s destined for to recognise whose cock it is sliding between those damn gorgeous lips. Josh hits some keys, finds the number he’s looking for and presses send before slipping out of the storage closet and sauntering back into the main hall with a swagger in his step.

Dom is by the bar and if the wide-eyed and impressed look he’s giving Josh is anything to go by then it looks like he got Josh’s message. Josh can’t help it, he grins like the cat who ate the proverbial cream, raising a hand in salute as he slides in beside Dom and takes the beer he’s offered. Dom doesn’t say a word, he just digs out his wallet and lays a bill on the bar between them. Josh picks it up and snorts in disgust.

"What the hell is this? You said $100 if I could get him to blow me."

Dom laughs, mischief sparking in his eyes as he takes a swig from his beer before answering.

"Sorry mate, I never said it would be American dollars. I just said $100 and that’s what you’ve got, 100 Canadian. You can spend it at the airport tomorrow."

Josh has to concede that it’s a fair point, Dom’s text message didn’t specify the exact nature of the $100 and hey, it wasn’t like it was a waste of his time or anything. Josh looks around the room just in time to see Jensen walking out the door followed quickly by Jared who has a rather possessive-looking hand on his shoulder. Good luck to him, Josh thinks. At least someone got what they wanted tonight. Matt is still over in a corner talking animatedly with a bunch of dull-looking people in suits and it hits Josh that, really, it doesn’t bother him all that much. If Matt wants to spend his evening talking shop then he can. Josh can think of much better ways to spend his time. He drains the rest of his beer and looks over at Dom, who is staring at his phone and looking a little dazed, plainly having just watched the clip again, which gives Josh an idea.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here and go drink my mini-bar dry?"

Dom looks up and nods a yes, still lost in his thoughts. Josh smiles to himself as he places a hand between Dom’s shoulder blades and steers him out of the room.


End file.
